Santa Baby
by Arianna Elizabeth Jackson
Summary: Artemis invites Foaly, Trpuble, and Holly over for Christmas. This is my christmas present to all of you.


Santa Baby

A Artemis Fowl Fanfiction

By Arianna Elizabeth Jackson

Also, a Christmas present for Ian, one of my best friends in the world!!

I hope you enjoy this, and buy the way, you get the second part at New Years, not now, for it's not written yet:)

Your BFF Gracie.

'I'm going to kill Artemis" This is all that Holly was thinking as she dressed in the most ridiculous costume she had ever seen. It was green and red, primarily, but also there was red and green ribbons and some random gold embroidery.

In the next room over, Trouble was having some of the same thoughts. 'Is he trying to embarrass the whole L.E.P? Why else would he insist that we come up here and dress in these stupid things? I mean, come on. He could at least had Juliet help him with the colors.' Trouble again looked at the stupid outfit, his the exact opposite of Holly's, sighed in disgust, and then wondered. 'What is he doing anyways?'

Foaly was lying on the floor, refusing to move. Artemis had predicted this, so he had Butler stand in Foaly's room, and gave Butler orders to force Foaly into the costume. Foaly was resisting, of course, so Butler was forced to resort to black mail. "If you don't put this on, I'll tell your wife."

"You wouldn't." Foaly replied, clearly scared.

"Oh yes I would." Butler said, a threating edge in his voice.

"Fine" Foaly's wife was not known for her sympathy for Foaly when he was facing Artemis. Rather, she was almost always on Artemis's side.

"See you in a few"

Foaly just groaned. This was soooo not his day. Butler laughed in side. This was going to be exactly what Master Artemis was looking for.

"Thank you all for being here today." Artemis said, trying very hard not to let his glee show. This was going to be perfect!!

"What do you want Artemis?" Holly asked in a grumble. Artemis was speechless for a bit, which is not like him at all. Holly had recently taken to calling him Arty. She must be really mad if she resorted to calling him Artemis.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Holly just started at him. "Well, Foaly, didn't you get what I'm trying to do?"

"Yes, and I don't like it." Foaly said matter of factly.

"What is it?" Trouble asked in frustration.

"I want you three to act in a movie I happen to be producing."

Holly, Foaly, and Trouble looked shocked. Trouble was the first to recover. "We're police officers, not Actors!!!!!!! My gosh Artemis you are stupid."

"That's for sure." muttered Holly.

"What did you say?" Artemis pertly asked.

"Nothing" Holly blushed. Artemis's thought's went rushing. Why is she blushing? She certiantly never used to blush. What did I do? Did I do something wrong? All this mental activity was done under the cover of Artemis taking two deep breaths. You see, Artemis had arranged this whole thing so that he could have an excuse to kiss Holly again. After the failed end of there kiss on the last mission, he had been longing to try again. I know that might not sound like Artemis to you, but he was very quickly changing into more of a normal teenage boy; well in the romance department that is.

"You are going to be in my movie, about a poor Santa Claus. This Santa is so poor since everybody has stopped believing in him, he can only keep his two most faithful elves: Doubey and Henry. Trouble, you are playing Henry, and Foaly, you are to be Doubey. I am to be Santa Claus." Trouble laughed. "What, your not tall enough."

"Who am I going to be?" Holly asked.

"You are going to be Mrs. Claus." Artemis awnsered. Holly turned as bright red as Root used to get when he was yelling at Holly for being all of two milliseconds late for work. Artemis's mind started racing again.

Trouble started giggling. "Nice"

Foaly, being Foaly, just had to ask "Is there a kissing scene?" A very awkward silence filled the room, for everybody there knew of the famed kiss from Holly and Artemis's last mission.

"Moving on," Artemis said, trying to ignore Foaly's question.

"When are we starting production?"

"In two minutes, once I get my suit on. Your scripts are over on that coffee table." Artemis then rushed out of the room, to go get changed.

While Trouble was reading over his script, he was laughing to himself. This was either going to be the best, or worst, day of Artemis's life, depending on Holly's mood. 'I should get some popcorn and enjoy the drama.'


End file.
